Til You've Lost It
by 16ckelmen
Summary: Helga has no family left and living with Arnold at the boarder house, while he is with other girls is getting too hard to handle. She decides to leave. But can she forget her first kiss? Can she forget him the only boy she ever kissed? (Oh, come on this is Helga) She better start running, if she hopes to outrun him. (I have put T for every story I do)


Sun shines as I left.

Tears drip behind your back.

Never was it love that I did lack.

Sunny day it was when you left me.

* * *

Arnold watched her as she walked away, head up high. Her attitude the same as always. The plane arrives and Arnold frowns. She walks by. His heart aches and he has no clue why. She meant nothing to him, right? That had been what he thought. Yet, why was it that as she boarded he wanted nothing more than to join her. He wished for nothing more than to hug her again, like he had earlier that day. The feeling was like when he tried tho pull two magnets apart. She was fierce, strong, and free. He was reminded of a tiger whenever he saw her. He never knew whether she would be the playful kitten, or the dangerous feline. Arnold closed his eyes reminiscing on their history. His frown never left his face though. He never knew how much he'd miss Helga until he was losing her.

* * *

A shove was all I needed.

Someone please help me get on my feet.

Then I swear I won't let myself be beat.

As long as he will one day reach for me.

* * *

Gerald let out an annoyed sigh. Him and Phoebe had talked about Arnold and Helga's relationship. It was a rather confusing one. Yet he knew they loved each other. While he'll admit Helga isn't his favorite person, Gerald was willing to smack his best friend for her. Gerald knew all Arnold's secrets, even the ones Arnold kept hidden from himself. Gerald knew though. He noticed his friends eyes watch her. He even knew that his best friend knew exactly how many steps it took to reach her house. So, when Arnold came back from the airport Gerald didn't wait. Gerald pushed him out and told him to not come back until he caught Helga. Arnold stared at him wide-eyed but he just rolled his eyes. Then His best friend seemed to finally catch on. His eyes widened in a panic. Gerald could tell Arnold just realized he loved Helga, and he was about to lose her.

* * *

Yet the next day he came.

Rain did pour as my heart gave way.

His warmth surrounded me on that day.

For the bird escaped its cage and love flew free.

* * *

Helga watched as the ground grew farther away. Tears prickled in the corner of her eyes. Her life seemed dull once more. She had noticed how upset he was, but she had no choice. Living in Hillwood any longer without him would surely kill her. Living in the boarder house had been hard enough, as Lila stopped by or some other girl. They still had both only kissed each other. It was the only thing really of his that belonged to her. So, she just sat through the plane ride letting memories overcome her. Oh, she had to let Arnold go. Hopefully new scenery would help, but that was very doubtful. Thoughts of him just constantly swam through her head. He seemed to not want to disappear. She frowned sadly disappointed in herself. She was like a love-sick puppy, addicted to her owner. It was him that kept her grounded. It was Arnold that sheltered her from the rain. It was him who could use his optimistic personality tp always fear her up. It was him who she needed to forget. She would miss him. Yet, she didn't know if it was possible to manage to forget him or his touch.

* * *

Oh, he'd lost his eternal bird.

Yet fire burned within.

Electricity flowed through his veins, as she nudged his skin.

Lips locked, he never knew he'd miss her.

* * *

Arnold watched with a smile as she came through the terminal. Her gasp filled the air. Sapphire eyes sparkled wide open in shock. Startling gold hair bounced into the air. He reached out and his skin hit hers. Heat filled his body. Arnold's arm wrapped around her. "Criminy! What in the world are you doing here?"Helga asked her breath still stolen. A soft smile graced his lips.  
"You don't know what you have 'til have lost it," he stated. Then a smirk slips up his face as he countered, "But, you I refuse to lose." With that he pulled her infer a desperately needed kiss. The love between them was spoken through action instead of words. And that was enough, for now

* * *

They now had eternity.

Yes, together it was bliss.

Their passion raged through a kiss.

Love was all they both had left.

* * *

**The poem all together:**

_Sun shines as I left.  
__Tears drip behind your back.  
__Never was it love that I did lack.  
__Sunny day it was when you left me._

_A shove was all I needed.  
Someone please help me get on my feet.  
Then I swear I won't let myself be beat.  
As long as he will one day reach for me._

_Yet the next day he came.  
Rain did pour as my heart gave way.  
His warmth surrounded me on that day.  
For the bird escaped its cage and love flew free._

_Oh, he'd lost his eternal bird.  
Yet fire burned within.  
Electricity flowed through his veins, as she nudged his skin.  
Lips locked, he never knew he'd miss her._

_They now had eternity.  
Yes, together it was bliss.  
Their passion raged through a kiss.  
Love was all they both had left._


End file.
